


satisfied

by rabbit_excel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Hamilton song, M/M, Songfic, and finally renjun is laurens, b u t for now, bc i like seeing my bias suffer !, bc though it is impossible, even though i could not imagine him cheating on ANYONE, hyuck covering satisfied or congratulations would be aMazing, hyuck's angelica, if this gets enough attention i'll make it into a series, jaemin is hamilton, jeno is eliza bc we love two cinnamon rolls, please scream abt nct!hamiton with me in the comments, short and sad, someone needed to be alex, surprised that isn't a real tag tbh, time to talk abt the character roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_excel/pseuds/rabbit_excel
Summary: donghyuck wishes jaemin and jeno happiness on their wedding day.even if he loved jaemin first.





	satisfied

  donghycuk takes a deep breath. he's ready for this he can hear renjun give him his cue. "welcome to the stage the jeno's best man, lee donghyuck!" the other announces and donghyuck can tell he's forcing a smile. he can see how renjun's gaze remains on jaemin for a second too long. "remember say your speech, fake a smile," renjun whispers to him as he leaves the stage. they say the last part together: "and pray that you don't cry." the elder gives a small nod before heading back to his seat. 

 donghuck steps onto the stage. jaemin looks perfect - hair pushed back and perfectly tailored suit. jeno looks ecstatic. of course he is, he's marrying the love of his life. donghyuck wishes that he could pretend he wanted to be in jeno's place instead. he took a final breath and begins his speech. 

 

 "lee jeno. well, now na jeno," the audience gives a small laugh. "my dear brother. na jaemin, a close friend. i remember the night we all met. i don't think i could ever forget it." 

 

 of course he couldn't. if he could, if he could forget the warmth that he felt when jaemin smiled  _that_ smile, he would. it would make this easier. 

 

  _donghyuck loved parties. they were his natural habitat. the loud music, the bright lights. they  were perfect for an extrovert like himself. he had been talking to a few people. there was mark, a slightly awkward but well mannered transfer from canada. there was yukhei, a loud-mouthed, life of the party. but, by far, the most memorable was jaemin. the pretty boy with pink hair and a dazzling smile. "hello!' he greets, and donghyuck can already a blush creeping onto his features. "i'm na jaemin," he offers his hand and grins. "and you are?" he asks._

_"donghyuck. lee donghyuck."  he introduces himself , taking the other's hand and giving it a shake._

_"nice to meet you donghyuck!" he laughs, taking a sip from his red solo cup. " do you come to parties often?" he gives a nod as an answer. "me too, i guess we're two peas in a pod." he laughs and donghyuck wants to hear it more and more. they end up talking. talking for who knows how long. their conversation gets cut when a boy whom jaemin called 'injunnie' drags him away. he can feel his heart fluttering. this may be the start of something amazing._

 

"god, jeno was in love as first sight!" jeno gives jaemin a bashful smile. 

 

_donghyuck continued fluttering around the party, talking to different people, but someone remained at the back of his head, jaemin. he was about to go back up to him, start another conversation but jeno grabs him by the arm before he can. "hyuck." he whispers. "y'know jaemin? i sorta might wanna talk to him."  there's a hint of shyness in his brother's voice, but donghyuck can tell he's smitten._

_he purses his lip, telling himself that his brother's happiness was important. " well then, your amazing brother, lee donghyuck, is gonna get you a man!" he grins, twirling to face jeno before turning around to approach jaemin. as he walks, he can hear jeno's shocked mumbles of disapproval. ("hyuck! stop!" he whisper-yells.)_

_"oh, it's you donghyuck." jaemin said, recognizing him. the boy standing beside him - the same who had dragged him away earlier - who was previously chattering on about something (donghyuck believes it was something about aliens, and judging by the slightly amused look on jaemin's face, he didn't believe in them.) suddenly quieted down and started to silently start to drink his can of pop. "is there anything you want to talk about?" jaemin asked as dongyuck began to lead him towards jeno._

_"mhm. i'm going to change your life forever!"_

_"is that so?"_

_they reach jeno, who's eager to introduce himself. "uh, hello! i'm lee jeno!" jeno gives a hurried bow._

_"na jaemin, it's a pleasure to meet you."  jaemin mimics jeno, giving a bow of his own._

_as they begin chatting, donghyuck dismisses himself. "i'll leave you two to it!"_

"You two are truly destined. but, you wouldn't of met without me, so i expect to be the god-father of your children!" he jokes. despite the merry expression on his face, he wasn't sure if he carry on much longer. his smile is slowly becoming more draining ad he isn't sure how renjun was able to do this. 

 

  _donghyuck realizes that all he would have to do is say that he liked jaemin. jeno would force a smile and wish him happiness. if he did that, he could've been the one at jaemin's side._

_but, he couldn't do that to his dear brother. he wants nothing more than jeno's happiness. if that meant donghyuck would have to find someone else, so be it. at least jaemin remains in his life this way._

_at least, they're both happy._

 

he isn't sure how long his speech is. he just knows he ended with a raise of his wine glass and a shout. "to the grooms! may you always be satisfied!" 

 

 

(he looks out to the crowd, everyone is raising there glasses cheerfully. everyone expect the other best man.) 


End file.
